Tak Ada yang Abadi
by Altair's
Summary: Takkan selamanya, tanganku mendekapmu... Takkan selamanya, raga ini menjagamu... song fict, rada gaje, alternate ending, Ichigo's and Normal POV, ALL HAIL ICHIRUKI! mind to RnR?


**~ GREETINGS ~**

veGAara-luver: hi there! Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic Bleach saya… dan sekarang, saya buat fanfic bergenre…

edwardABALric: (nyamber tiba2) OOOOIII! GUE GIMANA NASIBNYAAAA!

veGAara-lover: **BERISIK! GUE LAGI GREETING-IN READERS NIH!** (mentung edwardABAL pake gas 3 kilo)

edwardABALric: **ADOOOOOOOOHHH!** (megangin kepalanya yang bocor)

veGAara-luver: yah… hiraukan saja si abal itu… daaaaan… fanfic ini bergenre… (tarik nafas panjang) **DRAMA-ANGST!** (menghela nafas) ini song fic dari lagu 'Tak ada yang Abadi'-nya Peterpan… satu dari beberapa lagu Perterpan yang maknanya 'dalem' bagi gue. Yaah, itung – itung mengenang band Peterpan yang lagi dilanda masalah… you-know-who. Mungkin gue harus minta maaaaaaaff banget yang udah bosen sama pairing IchiRuki. Tapi, yah… gimana ya? Feelingnya udah ke IchiRuki sih…

edwardABALric: ya, ya… udah bubar, bubar! Baca aja yah, cingcongnya udah abis! Enjoy!

veGAara-lover: (mengeluarkan kata – kata berbau kebon binatang)

mind to review?

xxx

(Takkan selamanya, tanganku mendekapmu... Takkan selamanya, raga ini menjagamu...)

(Disclaimer: not mine! gue cuma seseorang yang menghancurkan mahakarya seorang jenius… yang punya? Ya Tite Kubo doooong!)

(Warning: alternate ending, rada gaje ending ceritanya, Ichigo's and Normal POV, dan tentu saja… **ALL HAIL ICHIRUKI! **)

xxx

**Tak Ada yang Abadi**

_**(Ichigo's POV)**_

Gelap… gelap sekali…

"….go!"

Ah… suara… siapa? Siapa itu?

"…chigo!"

Apa? Apa katanya? Dia memanggilku? Siapa…

"Ichigo!"

Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan. Kenapa? Kenapa susah sekali membuka kedua kelopak mataku? Berat sekali…

"Ichigo!"

Ah… Suara itu… Rukia? Apa itu kau? Ugh!

Sakit… Dadaku sakit, nyeri…

Dengan susah payah, aku membuka mataku, dan menemukan diriku ada di pangkuan Rukia… Bersimbah darah…

xxx

**_Takkan selamanya, _**

**_Tanganku mendekapmu._**

**_Takkan selamanya,_**

**_Raga ini menjagamu…_**

xxx_  
_

Darah segar keluar dari luka yang menganga di dadaku, tepat di jantung. Sakitnya, luar biasa… Seperti menembus tulang-tulang rusukku. seperti masih ada pisau yang menancap di dadaku…

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ku putar otakku untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena rasa nyeri di dadaku telah menguasai…

Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

Ku lebarkan sudut pandangku ke seluruh antero Hueco Mundo. Tempat putih itu sekarang sudah tergeradasi oleh merahnya darah. Mayat-mayat juga masih berhaburan. Yang paling terlihat adalah tubuh Aizen terkapar di dekat badanku, tak bernyawa.

Ah… aku ingat…

Bankai… Dan Aizen… Mati… Karenaku… Apa iya?

Yang tersisa?

Rukia… Dan tubuh terlukaku yang sebentar lagi akan membusuk… Sial! Aku ingin hidup sebentar lagi!

"uugh…", aku menggerutu ditengah sakit yang seakan-akan ingin mengusir jiwaku dari ragaku. Sedikit menggerakkan tanganku yang mati rasa, dan masih memegang zanpakutou.

"Ichigo… jangan bergerak, nanti lukamu…", Rukia tak sanggup bicara dihadapanku. Tangisnya meledak. Airmatanya mengalir turun di pipinya, lalu jatuh di pipiku. Basah. Dan… sakit. Hanya karena airmatanya yang jatuh ke pipiku membuatku sakit? Luka di dadaku ini membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit.

Ku perhatikan wajahnya. Baguslah… Tak ada yang luka. Pandanganku turun ke tubuhnya… Juga tidak ada yang luka serius. Tidak sia-sia tenagaku untuk melindunginya. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya, dengan segenap tenagaku yang masih tersisa.

xxx

**_Seperti alunan detak jantungku,_**

**_Tak bertahan melawan waktu…_**

**_Dan s__emua keindahan yang memudar,_**

**_Atau cinta yang tlah hilang?_**

xxx_  
_

"Ichigo… Kau bodoh!", Rukia sempat-sempatnya mencelaku di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Ingin ku peluk tubuhnya untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku, menghapus airmata di pipinya.

"Jangan… menangis…", aku berkata padanya. Malah terdengar seperti gumaman yang parau. Nafasku tercekat, seperti ada batu yang menindih dadaku dan menghancurkan paru-paruku hingga lumat.

"Jangan, Ichigo! Jangan bicara!", setengah berteriak Rukia memperingatkanku. Tangannya mencengkram kain Shihakushou ku sangat erat. Pipinya terus saja membasah. Melihat airmatanya yang turun lagi, dadaku jadi semakin sakit. Luka itu terasa makin panas, menyiksaku hingga ke ubun-ubun. Aku ingin mengerang. Tapi jika ku lakukan itu, Rukia akan terus mengeluarkan airmatanya, lalu membuatku jadi tambah sakit.

"Kemana? Kemana orang-orang itu pergi?", Rukia berkata gusar sambil melihat sekeliling. Rukia pasti menunggu orang dari divisi 4.

Untuk apa memanggil mereka? Bukannya aku akan mati? Luka seperti ini tak bisa di jahit, tak bisa di sembuhkan… Rasanya jadi ingin mati…

Tapi, aku tak ingin kehilangan Rukia… tidak lagi…

Aku ingin berada di sisinya, karena aku mencintainya!

"Ru… kia…", aku memanggil namanya. Dengan senyum lemahku yang melambangkan betapa senangnya diriku. Entah kenapa, rasanya rindu memanggil namanya. Aku ingin tetap mengatakan satu nama itu… Rukia…

"Ichigo… Sudah ku bilang kau jangan bicara hal yang tidak penting!", dia menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat. Tanganku mulai bisa merasakan hangatnya genggaman Rukia, sedikit mengalahkan rasa sakit luka di dadaku ini.

"Ternyata… hidup ada... ujungnya…" dengan terbata aku melantur. Kau ini bicara apa, Ichigo? Bodoh, Rukia menyuruhmu diam! Ugh! Lukaku semakin nyeri dan terasa seperti terbakar. Nafasku semakin tertekan, seperti sudah tak ada lagi oksigen di Hueco Mundo. Sial, aku ingin bernafas…

"Ichigo… Apa yang kau katakan?", genggaman tangan Rukia semakin erat. Meremas tanganku dengan gemetar. Airmata semakin deras menuruni pipinya.

Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo? Airmatanya semakin banyak yang keluar, bodoh! Kau itu membuatnya semakin sedih! Sadarlah, idiot! Aku memaki diriku sendiri.

xxx

**_Tak ada yang abadi,_**

**_Tak ada yang abadi._**

**_Tak ada yang abadi,_**

**_Tak ada yang abadi…_**

xxx_  
_

Aku sadar, waktuku tinggal sedikit, seakan-akan semua keadaan ini ingin mengusirku dari kehidupan. Darahku terus terkuras keluar dari luka sobekan lebar di dadaku. Aku semakin lemas.

Seperti inikah rasanya sebelum meninggalkan kehidupan?

Menderita… Sakit yang membuatku menderita…

Tidak… Aku tidak mau mati!

"Ichigo…", Rukia mengelus pipiku, lembut. Mataku tertutup, ingin menghayati rasa sentuhan itu.

"Aku… tidak ingin… pergi…", aku terbata, memegang tangan kanannya. Menggenggamnya dengan sisa tenagaku, menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Ichigo... Uuuhh...", Rukia makin terisak, tangannya berhenti mengelus pipiku. Kepalanya tertunduk mendekati kepalaku, ia berbisik, "Ichigo... Jangan pergi! Kumohon, Ichigo... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi..."

Aku ingin memejamkan mataku yang semakin berat. Oh, ada apa denganmu? Ayo, Ichigo! Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia kan? Teruslah hidup untuknya! Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri yang sudah rapuh, lemah seperti kelopak bunga yang jatuh di musim gugur.

"Rukia... Aku... Akan selalu... Disisimu...", aku berbisik di dekat telinganya, membiarkan pesan ini masuk jauh melewati gendang telinganya, lalu meresap ke dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dan di rekam oleh memori otaknya.

"Aku tahu, Ichigo... Aku juga ingin selalu tetap bersamamu!", Rukia berbisik dengan setengah memekik. Menahan segala isak tangis untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya kepadaku.

Aku berusaha menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, menyimpan oksigen dalam paru-paruku yang telah hancur semampuku. "Rukia...", aku memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kecil dan terdengar sesak. Isak tangis Rukia hampir membuat kekuatanku hancur tak tersisa. Tapi aku sesaat mengingat betapa indahnya senyuman yang selama ini bisa membuatku tertawa dan bahagia. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari rasa putus asaku yang seperti bayangan kelebat hitam di malam hari, yang hampir tak bercelah.

"Aku... mencintai... mu.", aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang terputus.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku dan memandang wajahku yang terlihat kepayahan dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Aku... Juga mencintaimu, Ichigo...". Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat.

**DEG!**

Argh! Aku meringis. Serasa detak jantung ini seperti memperparah lukaku. Belum terlambat! Pikirku dalam atmosfer yang membuatku tidak dapat menerima apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Pelan-pelan kututup kedua mataku dengan senyuman yang kubuat setulus mungkin, sebahagia mungkin.

Tidak, apa sekarang saatnya?

Aku masih merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang hangat. Namun samar – samar rasa itu terusir pergi...

Atau, jiwakulah yang terusir pergi dari sana?

Ah... Maafkan aku, Rukia...

Dan sesuatu yang menggema dalam pendengaranku di saat – saat terakhir...

"**ICHIGOOOOOO!**"

xxx

**_Biarkan aku bernafas sejenak sebelum hilang..._**

xxx_  
_

_**(normal POV)**_

**-****2 years later-**

"Kariiiiinn! Makanannya sudah siap! Kamu sedang apa sih?", seru Yuzu dari lantai bawah.

Karin melengos dan berseru balik, "Ya! Aku turun!".

Sesaat kemudian, Karin telah berada didepan meja makan rumahnya untuk makan malam bersama. Tak ada yang tidak biasa. Kecuali ketidakhadiran ayah mereka yang memang mempunyai urusan penting dari tiga hari yang lalu, dan baru akan pulang dua hari lagi.

Karin menoleh sesaat kearah Yuzu yang murung. Ia tersenyum pahit, "Sudahlah Yuzu, aku tahu kau sedih. Bukan hanya kau, aku, ayah, dan juga teman – teman kakak juga sesedih kau."

"Ta, tapi... Hueeeee...", Yuzu mulai menangis mengingat akan kakak tertuanya yang telah tiada. "Ibu sudah pergi... sekarang kakak juga..."

"Kalau kau menangispun kakak dan ibu tak akan bisa kembali lagi!", Karin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Emosinya mulai tak beraturan. Namun ia mendesah melihat tangis adiknya yang mulai menjadi, lalu menepuk bahu Yuzu, "Sudahlah, hentikan tangismu itu! Kita makan sekarang."

Yuzu hanya mengangguk lemah, berusaha meredam emosinya, menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

Dan gadis berambut hitam itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat semuanya terjadi...

xxx

**_Takkan selamanya,_**

**_T__anganku mendekapmu._**

**_Takkan selamanya,_**

**_R__aga ini menjagamu..._**

xxx_  
_

Angin malam membelai seluruh tubuh Karin dengan lembut. Ia sengaja membuka jendela kamarnya lebar – lebar demi menikmati hawa malam yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia mendekat, bersandar di dinding yang berada di sebelah jendela. Ditutup matanya, mencoba menghayati kenyamanan yang ada. Namun pikirannya tak bisa ia hentikan dan tetap saja membuatnya resah.

Gadis tomboy itu ingat saat itu. Dua tahun lalu, tepat pada tanggal ini, dengan malam yang juga secerah hari ini...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat ada 3 orang berkimono hitam. Dia mengenal dua orang yang ada disana, mereka teman kakaknya, laki – laki berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir, dan juga perempuan pendek berambut hitam sebahu. Dan yang satu lagi, seorang kakek tua, berkepala botak dan memegang tongkat.

Dan sesuatu yang terlihat sama dari mereka selain kimono hitam mereka adalah: wajah mereka yang diliputi kesedihan.

Semua terasa begitu cepat bagi dirinya. Tiba – tiba kakek itu meminta semua anggota keluarga untuk berkumpul. Lalu, berita itu... berita kematian kakaknyalah yang ia dengar. Sesaat dia terdiam, saat tangis pedih pecah dari arah Yuzu, dan juga wajah ayahnya yang tertunduk dalam. Kata-kata dari kakek itu masih sulit dicerna oleh otaknya waktu itu. Dan saat dia menyadari apa yang dia terimanya, perasaannya tidak menentu. Sedih karena harus kehilangan kakaknya, marah karena ia harus tahu disaat yang tidak tepat, kecewa karena kakaknya terlihat seperti figur yang lemah saat nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' disandingkan dengan kata 'meninggal'.

Diapun berdiri dari duduknya, emosinya meluap-luap. Teriakkannya menggelegar dihadapan ketiga orang berkimono hitam itu. Cacian dan makian terasa tak akan habis dari mulutnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu menunduk dalam, jemari tangannya dikepalkan erat-erat diatas pahanya. Dan perempuan disampingnya menutupi wajahnya, menghalangi siapapun dihadapannya untuk melihat derai airmata yang ia keluarkan.

Namun seketika ia berhenti, saat kakek tua itu berkata dengan suaranya yang serak dan terdengar lirih...

"_Maaf..."_

Hanya itu.

Tetapi entah kenapa dia langsung jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak ada lagi kata makian yang keluar. Tidak ada. Namun digantikan oleh derai airmata yang terus menerus jatuh dan mengalir, beriringan dengan keluarnya perasaan sedih yang membuncah.

Karin menghela nafas dan kembali membuka matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap bulan sabit yang bersanding manis diantara jutaan bintang yang tak terhalang oleh awan satupun. Matanya terus menerus menerawang ke langit luas, seakan-akan ingin melihat apakah benar ada langit ketujuh di atas lapisan langit itu.

Dia mendengar ada suara tapak kaki yang menyentuh lantai kamarnya dengan lebut. Karinpun menoleh kearah suara tersebut, dan menemukan sosok yang familiar dimatanya.

"Karin...", panggil sosok tersebut.

Namun Karin segera berbalik dan memunggungi sosok tersebut, "Sudah kubilang jangan datang kemari hari ini."

Sosok tersebut terdiam, dan sesaat kemudian melangkah kearah Karin. Ia menyentuh pundak gadis tomboy tersebut dengan ringan, "Aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Kehilangan Ichigo juga membuat kami merasa sedih saat hari ini tiba..."

Seketika Karin berbalik, dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan sosok itu dengan kuat. "Tapi kenapa kau harus datang kemari sekarang? Kau tahu betapa terpukulnya kami saat mengetahui berita itu, Rukia?"

"Aku... tahu...", raut wajah rukia berubah sendu, kenangan akan Ichigo telah membuat pikiran dan juga perasaannya kini berubah porak-poranda.

"Kenapa harus kakak yang menerima kekuatan itu? Mengapa harus kakak yang menanggung beban dunia ini? **MENGAPA HARUS KAKAK YANG MATI PADAHAL DIALAH YANG SUDAH BERUSAHA TIDAK MEMPERDULIKAN RESIKO APA YANG AKAN DIA HADAPI DIDEPANNYA DAN TERUS MENERUS BERTARUNG DEMI KEPENTINGAN KALIAN?**"

"**JANGAN EGOIS!**", Rukia berteriak didepan wajah Karin, dan setelahnya tangisan terlantun memenuhi udara dingin malam itu. Kedua tangannya merengkuh bahu karin dengan erat. Kepalanya menunduk, membiarkan airmatanya jatuh dan menetes dilantai tanpa ada halangan, "Kau pikir hal ini bukan pukulan berat bagi kami, para shinigami? Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa menangis dihadapanmu kalau bukan karena aku juga merasa kesepian telah ditinggal pergi olehnya? Demi tuhan, percayalah, Karin! Kumohon percayalah bahwa kami bukan orang munafik dan keji seperti apa yang kau fikirkan selama ini!"

Seberapa kerasnya Rukia berteriak, tetapi Karin tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Dia tidak percaya, pola pikirnya sudah mengotakkan bahwa kata 'shinigami' sama dengan kata 'brengsek'. Kakaknya hanya dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan mereka semata.

"Jadikan aku sebagai shinigami..."

Rukia mendongak, menatap wajah Karin dengan heran. "Apa...?"

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatan. Dan aku akan menjadi seorang shinigami, seperti kakakku."

Mata Rukia membesar, tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Karin. "Me... mengapa?"

"Aku... ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan kakak. Apa yang dia rasakan sehingga dia tidak merasa dimanfaatkan oleh pihak kalian...", Karin menunduk, menghadirkan bayangan kakaknya dibenaknya. "... Sehingga dia mau bertarung mati-matian untuk kita semua."

Rukia terdiam, dan sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Karin, "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tapi, saat aku tak menemukan jawabannya, aku akan menghancurkan kalian, para shinigami. Aku yang bertambah kuat akan menghancurkan kalian."

Namun Rukia masih tetap tersenyum menghadapi gertakan Karin, "Tidak, kau pasti menemukannya. Kekuatan Ichigo pasti akan membimbingmu menemukannya..."

Tanpa tersadar Karin mengukir senyum diwajahnya. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa senang, seakan-akan ia melihat senyum kakaknya kembali menyapanya lagi...

xxx

**_Jiwa yang lama segera pergi._**

**_Bersiaplah para pengganti..._**

xxx_  
_

**~END~**

xxx**  
**

A/N: **RAMPUUUUUUUUNG~** Akhirnya jadi juga... asal kalian tau aja ya, ini fict saya mulai bikinnya 2 tahun lalu… **DAN BARU SELESAI SEKARAAAAANGG!** Dan satu-satunya alibi yang saya punya adalah, karena waktu itu saya lagi UN. Taulah ribetnya, tapi ternyata walopun saya belajar terus-terusan tetep aja hasilnya begono-begono aja... TT_TT

Nah, nah, gimana fict-nya? Kurang angst ya? Iya kok saya ngerasa... terlalu lebay ya? Iya kok saya ngerasa… Jelek banget ya? Iya kok saya juga ngerasa… *mundung gara-gara mikir yang pesimis terus* tolong beritahukan pendapat anda juga ya! terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai jumpa lagi~!

mind to review?


End file.
